By The Sunrise
by Seravia
Summary: Kenshin watches the sunrise on his birthday, and Kaoru joins him on the rooftop. Certain things are said, others simply understood without words. Tribute to Kenshin's birthday.


**By The Sunrise**

**By: **RedHairRurouniFan

**Author's Notes:** This time I was quick to post again. This is a dedication to Kenshin's birthday, June 20th. Did anyone know that in history there's been a king of France, Henry IV, assassinated just like Okubo in the manga? It's freaky. I was studying for my Global Civ final when I saw it. Next to it, I'd written, Soujirou! Okubo! I think I was too freaked out to think straight. Seriously, Henry IV was riding in a **moving** carriage and the door opened. A guy ran up to the carriage and opened the door, while it was **moving**. Then he stabbed him multiple times, killing him. The similarities are creepy. I won't keep you from reading. It **is** my fic. I do want you to read it. ^_^x

**Disclaimer: **I wish. I don't own RK.

* * *

As Kenshin was getting ready to go to bed, he glanced up at the calendar hanging in his room and was shocked to see the date. It was June 19th, the day before his birthday. Speechless, he sank down to his futon on his knees. How could he have not realized? He'd only just glanced at the calendar two nights ago. Silently, he pondered what his birth meant for the rest of the world. He remembered his birth into poverty and he knew his parents loved him very much, but he was another mouth to feed. There was little to change that. In a way, he was a burden to his parents regardless how they loved him. Then, his birth brought the existence of Battousai. That wasn't something he was proud of. Even now, Japan was still feeling the after effects of the revolution, over ten years after its end. Battousai was still a scorned name, one murmured in hushed tones with contempt, as if they believed he'd jump out and murder them on the spot. After so many years, the looks Kenshin got from those who recognized him still stabbed him in the heart. He was well aware of his superior skills and deadly sword, but this was what caused such hatred. All he could do was hold up his head and ignore the whispers. His birth wasn't something he valued. His very existence brought danger. It'd have been better had he never been born. This was why no one knew his birthday here at the Kamiya dojo. With a subdued sigh, Kenshin fell back onto the futon and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Kenshin awoke before sunrise. In his state, he knew he'd never be able to get back to sleep, too full was his mind with thoughts. With a heavy heart, he got out of bed and dressed. Then he looked around his dark room and decided to go watch the sunrise, since it was much too early to make breakfast. With one leap, he was on the rooftop. He positioned himself so he was facing the East and settled himself down on the tiles.

Despite Kenshin's soft, near silent footsteps and effort to not wake Kaoru, she'd heard the creak of the roof when Kenshin landed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned tiredly, wondering what someone'd be doing on their roof. Quickly, she re-tied her yukata and walked outside, shivering a bit due to the chill. She looked up and with the aid of the first rays of sunlight, she glimpsed a head of flaming red hair Kaoru smiled contentedly, comforted by her beloved's presence. He made such a pretty picture, with the sun's rays glinting off streaks of his hair so that some parts appeared golden while others appeared blood red. Then she caught sight of the rueful smile on Kenshin's face and frowned. She began the steady climb up the ladder to the rooftop.

Kenshin gazed at the sun, seeing it rise slowly yet swiftly, with a small smile. So intent he was on watching the sky that he didn't notice Kaoru until she was right next to him, speaking into his ear.

"Kenshin? Is something wrong?"

Startled, Kenshin nearly lost his balance, but just in time, he caught himself and turned to look straight into the enthralling sapphire eyes of Kamiya Kaoru. For a moment, her beauty took his breath away. Her figure, clad in only a yukata, baring her curves nicely, illuminated by the red sunrise, was breathtaking. Then there was her hair, reflecting the sun's bright rays, creating dark red highlights in her usually ebony tresses. Finally, his gaze shifted to her face: her eyes shining with concern for him, her lips parted ever so slightly as if begging to be kissed, paired with the light blush dusting her cheeks; she presented a very enticing image. He snapped himself out of his stunned stupor to respond shakily,

"H-Hai, Kaoru-dono. This one is fine."

Although Kaoru was innocent, she was in no way ignorant. She blushed darker as she watched Kenshin scan her body with amber flecked eyes and an almost predatory gaze. One part of her mind smirked in triumph, realizing that he must have some feelings for her beyond friendship. Hastily, she tucked away the triumph to inquire further, hoping to take advantage of the intimate moment.

"What were you thinking of, Kenshin? You're normally up early, but not this early. You startled me."

"Kaoru-dono. This one apologizes. This one did not mean to wake you. This one had some things to ponder today," Kenshin quickly replied.

"I see. And what exactly is so special about today for you to look so rueful while watching such a lovely sunrise?" Kaoru raised a delicate dark eyebrow in question.

Kenshin gave a small smile, eyes hiding how he really felt. "Nothing, Kaoru-dono."

"Don't play dumb with me, Kenshin! There is something. You know you can tell me anything. Is everything all right?"

"Hai. Today's just… different," Kenshin murmured, hoping she wouldn't pry further.

"Oh? How so?" She persisted.

"Today, is this one's… birthday," Kenshin whispered, avoiding Kaoru's gaze.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she laughed. "Is that all, Kenshin? You looked so solemn you had me worried! That's wonderful! Happy birthday, Kenshin! Kenshin?" Kaoru's initially joyful tone became uncertain once she realized that her beloved rurouni was not smiling.

"It's not something this one is proud of, Kaoru-dono."

"Why not? It's the day you came into this world," Kaoru protested.

"That's why, Kaoru-dono. This one's existence furthered this one's parents' poverty, and it eventually brought Battousai into the world. This one'd give anything to change that."

"Well, I wouldn't," Kaoru replied clearly, and Kenshin looked up in surprise. "Kenshin, you mean more to me than anyone. Without you… I don't know what I'd do. You gave a new start to my life. I'd just about given up when all my students left. The only reason I fought was to preserve my father's good name. You gave a new meaning to my life. Kenshin, you'd give anything to erase your life from existence, but I'd give anything to keep you by my side. You're the one most important person to me. Can you sincerely tell me you don't know that?" Kaoru pleaded.

"I… this one… Kaoru-dono. I never knew. You mean more to me than the world," Kenshin murmured in shock.

"I-I do?"

"Of course you do. You gave this one more than meaning to life, you gave me a **reason** to live."

"You've done the same for me. Kenshin, your birthday should be something you always hold dear. It's more than a day for presents. It's a day to cherish life, to appreciate your birth, and give thanks to all you have. Without life, all of this here," she gestured with a wave of her arm around the yard, "all of it would be nothing."

"I… see. Thank you, Kaoru-dono, for being here to watch the sunrise with me." Kenshin smiled genuinely, his words carrying another meaning. It was more than just a sunrise. It meant so much more to Kenshin and Kaoru than something as mundane the sun rising as it does every day. This particular sunrise was different. It was special.

Kaoru returned the smile, and then yawned, spoiling the lovely moment. Kenshin laughed and pulled her into his arms, much to Kaoru's surprise, murmuring,

"Go to sleep, Kaoru. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kaoru laughed too, and leaned into Kenshin, letting her eyes flutter closed, content to sleep in her beloved's arms.

_**Owari**_


End file.
